1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hygienic devices, and in particular to a multi-functional handheld hygienic device with a J-shaped spout and attachment options for alternate use in a first position between the legs of a user seated on a toilet as an external bidet or an internal douche or in a second position behind the user seated on a toilet bowl as an external anal cleanser or an internal enema and including a temperature controlled fluid tank to supply the handheld hygienic device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In the field of hygienic devices, the benefits of the personal hygiene device known as the bidet, is well known and utilized throughout the world. Although often known as a feminine hygiene device, the bidet is also useful for cleansing the rectal area for any user. The advantages of washing over wiping with tissue for sanitary and medical purposes, has spawned a huge variety of patents for bidet type devices, ranging from the early U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,063 in 1923 with a simple spray bar with hot and cold valves mounted on the toilet bowl, to something similar but with a more complicated mounting system, with U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,577 issued in 2001. There is even an electronic heated seat with warm water nozzle, and warm air blow dry.
Most all of these patented systems, have the same components and function, (turning a toilet into a bidet), with the main difference being how they are attached and operated. And they all also, have the same main drawbacks. They are mounted in or on the bowl of the most unsanitary and hardest to clean plumbing fixture in the world. They have little pressure, or if they do, the nozzle direction is fixed or hard to adjust to where you want it, and they splash water everywhere. Also, if they supply other than cold water, long lines have to be run from hot and cold inlets under the nearest sink, wasting water and time adjusting the temperature every time you use it.
This problem was partially solved with the advent of the hand held bidets, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,630 in 1985. Although this unit is not mounted in the bowl, and is much more sanitary, it is still mounted to the side of the toilet, and taps the nearest supply of hot and cold water. This can lead to cold or even worse scalding water, should the pressure suddenly change.
None of these handheld sprayers was really convenient; having to hold the sprayer handle level with or below the toilet seat, adjust the water temperature, and push the water valve on the handle. It is difficult to spray all the desired areas, keep the hose out of the way and not splash through the sides of the seat. The nozzle is really not self-cleaning as it projects the water sideways. The latest patent granted in 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,750 rehashes all this with another handheld sprayer that attaches to the toilet, but does have a longer, but awkward to operate shaft on the sprayer.
One prior art device (application US2007/0061956) provides a nozzle that simply angles slightly up from the bottom of the sprayer shaft. The prior art does not provide a sufficient nozzle radius to allow the working tip to reach inward while the handle is held vertically.
A previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,894 describes a portable warm water heater made of PVC plastic.
What is needed is a handheld personal hygienic device which is easily cleaned and stores away from a toilet and which can perform a number of precisely aimed multi-functional personal hygiene tasks spraying liquid at a controlled temperature and manually controlled pressure.